my idol
by Ryeosung09
Summary: "dia sangat menjijikan, menganggap suaranya adalah yang paling bagus di dalam grup itu, dan tak ada seorang pria yang menggunakan make up tebal saat diatas panggung kecuali dia adalah wa-""YAKK! CUKUP! KAU INGIN MENCARI MASALAH DENGANKU!"BUUKKK- Yewook


My Idol

Cast:

-Kim Ryeowook

-Kim Jongwoon/Yesung

Genre : romance

Rate : T

Disclaimer :

Semua member SuJu milik SMent, juga milik Tuhan YME, para orangtua mereka dan diri mereka masing-masing.

Summary : "dia sangat menjijikan, menganggap suaranya adalah yang paling bagus di dalam grup itu, dan tak ada seorang pria yang menggunakan make up tebal saat diatas panggung kecuali dia adalah wa-"

"YAKK! CUKUP! KAU INGIN MENCARI MASALAH DENGANKU?!"

BUUKKK

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di akhir minggu yang indah, seorang namja dengan masih terlelap dengan nyenyak di atas pulau kapuk di kamarnya. Kamar yang dipenuhi oleh wajah-wajah oriental di setiap sudut kamar yang berdominan jerapah itu.

Terpampang jelas sebuah tulisan, mungkin lebih dari sebuah tulisan yang menuliskan "Super Junior" di setiap poster yang ada dan menempel penuh di dinding kamar.

Kim Ryeowook namja manis dengan rambut almond, kulit yang tak terlalu putih pucat dan, mata foxy coklat, bibir plum tipis menambah kesan manis manusia ciptaan Tuhan yang sempurnya, tapi seperti kata orang tak ada orang yang sempurna didunia, bukti dengan rasa malas Ryeowook yang tak pernah hilang dari dalam dirinya

"Wookie cepat bangun!" teriakan sang ibu dari luar kamar membuat cukup membuat Ryeowook terganggu dengan tidurnya.

"Iya bu aku sudah bangun" balas teriakan Ryeowook dari kamar.

Dengan rasa mengantuk yang mesih melanda minji mengambil handphone nya yang tergeletak cantik diatas meja nakas disebelah kasurnya. Waktu menunjukan pukul 08.27 am.

"astaga aku terlambat!" dengan sangat cepat Ryeowook mengambil handuk dan langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi yang ada didalam kamar tidurnya.

Dengan mengenakan baju pergi yang santai dan nyaman menurutnya, dan jangan lupakan sepatu kets merah kesayangannya, minji berlari turun ke lantai satu rumahnya membawa tas ransel kecil yang biasa dia bawa.

"aku pergi dulu bu" Ryeowook berlari menuju pintu rumahnya.

"tidak sarapan dulu?"

"aku sarapan dijalan saja bu, aku harus pergi sekarang, aku mencintaimu" Ryeowook berlari secepat mungkin menuju halte bus terdekat tanpa menghiraukan suara ibunya yang membalas mencintainya.

Setelah mendapat bus, Ryeowook langsung mengambil tempat duduk di tengah bus dan menghada ke jendela, untung saja bus datang tepat waktu.

"hahh hahh semoga saja aku belum terlambat"sambil mengatur nafasnya dilihatnya jam tangan yang menghias d pergelangan tangannya, pukul 08.48.

"KYAAAA SUPER JUNIOR"

Seperti itulah kira-kira suara anak-anak remaja yang dengan hebohnya meneriaki nama idolanya yang sedang melakukan konfrensi pers untuk meliris album barunya yang akan keluar minggu-minggu ini.

Desakan para fans yang menyebut diri mereka sebaagai ELF tak bisa dipungkiri lagi antusiasnya, bahkan ada beberapa dari mereka yang menangis segugukan karena dapat melihat idolanya yang sedang berbicara didepan sana.

Ryeowook adalah salah satu dari mereka yang mengidolakan sebuah grup boyband asal korea selatan yang sudah berkarir selama 8 tahun didnia intertaiment, dan Ryeowook sudah hampir 4 tahun lamanya mengagumi pria-pria tampan berwajah oriental tersebut.

Kim Jongwoon atau Yesung, satu nama yang mampu membuat seorang Kim Ryeowok menjadi orang yang sangat berbeda dari kebiasaan-kebiasaan buruk yang bias dia lakukan, Ryeowook dapat mendadak menjadi namja yang manis dan rajin jika sudah bersangkutan dengan Kim Jongwoon.

Dan dsinilah Ryeowook bersama dengan ratusan ELF yang sedang berdesak-desakan menatap pria bertubuh kurus dan tampan menurutnya, memang seorang Kim Jongwoon tak begitu mencolok dari anggota-anggota Super Junior lainnya, tapi itulah yang disukai Ryeowook, pria yang manis luar dalam dalam artian baik hati maupun wajah.

Biasanya kebanyak para ELF membawa poster dengan wajah Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, dan Lee Donghae, mungkin hanya sebagian kecil dari mereka yang membawa poster bergambarkan wajah seorang Kim Jongwoon, dan Ryeowook salah satunya.

"YESUNG HYUUUNGGGGG!" teriakan Ryeowook pun tak kalah kencang dengan para fans yang memenuhi ruangan itu.

Mungkin seorang idola itu mendengar teriakan keras dari Ryeowook dan menoleh memberikan senyuman termanisnya, dan saat itu juga rasanya Ryeowook seperti ingin pingsan karena tak kuat menahan berat badannya sendiri melihat senyuman manis yang ditujukan padanya, memang berlebihan namun mau apalagi jika sudah seperti itu.

Jam dinding menunjukan pukul tujuh malam dan Ryeowook berjalan perlahan karena lelah yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya, bagaimana tak merasa lelah jika seharian ini dia gunakan untuk berdesak-desakan untuk melihat sang pujaan hatinya, yang seharusnya akhir pekan adalah hari dimana waktunya beristirahat dari segala sesuatu yang melelahkan di hari-hari sebelumnya.

"ibu aku pulang" Ryeowook langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa empuk diruang tamu.

Ibu Ryeowook yang melihat anaknya seperti itu hanya menggelenngkan kepalanya.

"sudah puas melihat pria-pria tampan itu hmm?" ibu Ryeowook hanya duduk disebelah anaknya sembari mengusap sayang anak semata wayangnya. Ibunya tau jika Ryeowook tak seperti namja lain nya yang lebih menyukai yeoja dibandingkan namja lainnya, namun Ryeowook yang rela mengubah dirinya setelah melihat wajah seorang Kim Jongwoon yang dipercaya akan menjadi pendampingnya kelak.

"sangat bu, ibu tau tadi yesung hyung tersenyum padaku, astaga bu, ibu harus melihat senyum manis yang ia tunjukan padaku" kata Ryeowook antusias seakan-akan rasa lelahnya hilang seketika.

"jangan berlebihan seperti itu sayang, menurut ibu hanya ayahmu yang paling tampan" kata ibu sambil tertawa kecil.

"aish ibu selalu seperti itu, tapi ngomong-ngomong apa ayah belum pulang?"

"ayah mungkin akan pulang malam, urusan dikantor belum selesai sepertinya, sekarang kau mandi, ibu akan siapkan makan malam untuk kita."

"baiklah aku juga sudah merasa badanku bau sekaali, bagaimana yesung hyung akan melirikku jika aku bau seperti ini"

"iya iya ibu percaya, sudah cepat sana mandi" Ryeowook hanya menuruti apa yang ibunya bilang dan langsung melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi.

돌아서는 너를 보며 사랑이 걷혀가던

시간이 이제야 내게도 보이고 있지만

이별이란 순간처럼 오는거라 생각했지

내게 이렇게 스며들고 있었다는 걸 몰랐었어

Doraseoneun neoreul bomyeon sarangi geodhyeogadeon

Sigani ijeya naegedo boigo issjiman

Ibyeoriran soongancheoreom oneulgeora saenggakhaessji

Naege ireoke seumyeodeulgo isseossdaneun geol mollasseosseo

Lagu "she's gone" yang dinyanyikan super junior melantun merdu melalui earphone yang Ryeowook kenakan, tak akan pernah jauh dari Super Junior, Ryeowook selalu belajar ditemani nyanyian-nyanyian indah dari boyband yang dicintainya itu.

Seperti biasa jika selesai makan malam maka Ryeowook akan diam dikamarnya dengan buku-buku pelajaran untuk membaca kembali pelajaran-pelajaran yang sudah diajarkan di sekolah dan mengerjakan pr yang diberikan gurunya sesekali melantunkan suaranya mengikuti music di telinganya.

KRIIINGGG

Suara bel sekolah menandakan waktunya para siswa untuk menuntaskan seluruh kewajibannya sebagai seorang pelajar hari ini, seluruh anak bersorak layaknya mendapatkan sebuah hadiah mereka keluar kelas dan segera menuju ke gerbang sekolah.

"Wookie hyung mianhae aku tak bisa pulang bersamamu, aku akan dijemput oleh kai nantinya" kata sahabat dekat Ryeowook.

"tak apa, aku bisa pulang sendiri, lagipula rumahku hanya beberapa halte bus dari sini, kau pulang saja, aku duluan ya, sampai bertemu besok" Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya pada Kyungsoo sebagai tanda perpisahan.

Ryeowook berjalan santai menikmati angina sore yang menerpa wajahnya sembari bersenandung kecil hingga akhirnya duduk di halte bus untuk menunggu bus pemberhentian selanjutnya.

Halte ini adalah salah satu halte bus kesukaan nya karena biasanya halte-halte bus lainya memiliki dinding yang dipenuhi oleh iklan-iklan produk yang menggunakan artis cantik sebagai modelnya, berbeda dengan yang ini, halte ini memiliki dinding yang tak beda jauh dengan dinding di kamarnya.

Terpampang jelas 13 pria yang sangat ia kenal satu persatu, mulai dari pria tertua Leeteuk sebagai leader yang memiliki nama asli Park Jongsoo dan sampai yang paling muda yang biasa orang menyebutnya magnae yaitu Cho Kyuhyun, tapi bukan Leeteuk sang leader dan Kyuhyun yang seorang magnae, tapi leadvocal bernama Kim Jongwoon.

Tanpa disadari seorang pemuda menggunakan pakaian serba hitam, masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan jangan lupakan topi hitam yang ia kenakan juga, pemuda itu duduk disebelah Ryeowook yang sedang asik memandangi gambar wajah yang sangat di kaguminya itu.

"kau menyukai mereka?"

"eh?" Ryeowook menoleh ke arah pemuda yang dia rasa sedang bercicara padanya.

"ah iya sangat menyukainya, kau tau mereka?"

"tentu saja tau, pria-pria aneh yang bergoyang-goyang tak jelas di atas panggung, pria tak tau umur yang selalu tebar pesona" Ryeowook tersontak kaget mendengar penjelasan pemuda yang sama sekali tak ia kenal, yang seenaknya mengejek idola yang sangat ia cintai.

"a-apa maksudmu?!" Ryeowook mencoba menahan emosinya.

"ah dan jangan lupakan orang yang satu itu" pemuda itu menunjuk gambar wajah Yesung. "dia sangat menjijikan, menganggap suaranya adalah yang paling bagus di dalam grup itu, dan tak ada seorang pria yang menggunakan make up tebal saat diatas panggung kecuali dia adalah wa-"

"YAKK! CUKUP! KAU INGIN MENCARI MASALAH DENGANKU?!"

BUUKKK

Kepalan tangan Ryeowook mengenai tepat sasaran di pipi pemuda itu, meskipun namja yang bisa dikatakan cantik tapi Ryeowook adalah pemegang sabuk hitam dalam bidang taekwondo. Pemuda itu jatuh tersungkur dilantai halte dengan memegangi pipinya.

"kau boleh mengejekku asal jangan mengejek Yesung hyung, karena dia tak memiliki salah apapun padamu!" Ryeowook menarik kerah pemuda itu dan menatap lekat matanya.

"eh?" seketika Ryeowook melepas genggamannya, entah mengapa ia meresa mengenali mata sipit itu.

Pemuda itu berdiri sambil meringis mengelus pipinya yang sakit, lalu membuka maskernya, terlihat jelas darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Ye-Yesung hyung?" Ryeowook terbengong melihat pemuda dihadapannya.

"pukulanmu keras juga untuk ukuran namja manis sepertimu" senyuman manis muncul lagi dari wajah manis seorang idola itu dan lagi-lagi tertuju pada seorang Kim Ryeowook.

"a-apa masih sakit?' Ryeowook terlihat mengusap sudut bibir Yesung dengan wajah ke khawatiran dari raut mukanya.

"sudahlah tak apa, aku ini kuat" Yesung mengusap rambut Ryeowook dengan lembut, sedangkan Ryeowook hanya diam tak bergerak sama sekali, mungkin tegang karena tak percaya jika pujaan hatinya saat ini ada dihadapannya.

"H-hyung kenapa kau melakukan itu? A-aku sampai hampir mencelakaimu jika saja aku tak mengenalimu tadi."

"ah itu? Aku hanya ingin mengetahui bagaimana reaksi para penggemar jika ada seseorang mengejek kami dengan kata-kata jahat seperti itu, dan ternyata seperti ini ya reaksinya, aku senang karena masih ada yang mau melindungi kami, apalagi sakarang ini banyak sekali grup-grup baru yang bermunculan membuat para fans beralih pada grup-grup yang lebih muda dan membuat kami tak di pandang lagi, memang kami sudah mulai menua, bahkan umurku sudah mencapai kepala tiga, tapi aku sangat bersyukur masih ada orang seperti dirimu yang masih setia kepada kami, terima kasih Wookie berkatmu dan teman-teman ELF mu yang lain kami masih bisa terus berdiri tegak disini untuk berkarya."

Ryeowook hanya meneteskan air matanya mendengar penjelasan dari idolanya. "kalian tenang saja, kami disini akan terus mendukukung kalian apapun yang terjadi, teruslah berkarya hyung dan buatlah kami para ELF bangga pada kalian."

.

.

.

.

sedih karna ff ini pernah di hapus T.T

review juseyo~

-Kim Carl

7 April 2014


End file.
